Random
by R.arshiwi
Summary: Obrolan acak Taehyung dan Jungkook di waktu senggang mereka. vkook, Yoonmin.
1. Chapter 1

**Random**

 _Obrolan acak Taehyung dan Jungkook di waktu senggang mereka._

 **Cast :** vkook, yoonmin

"Aku heran bocah-bocah jaman sekarang otaknya kotor-kotor sekali." Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik layar handphonenya. Raut wajah pria itu serius sekali. Sedikit mengejutkan tiba-tiba dirinya membahas otak kotor tiba-tiba kan?

"Kenapa memangnya?" Jungkook kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke layar televisi.

"Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa begitu lugas kook, bahkan mereka tidak ragu mengucap kata 'seks'. Begitu mudah seperti itu adalah ucapan yang lumrah diumur mereka." Jungkook berpikir sejenak, benar juga. Dirinya sempat menemukan cerita yang ditulis oleh penggemar mereka. Dan isinya adalah hal-hal dewasa yang di gambarkan begitu apik dalam sebuah tulisan.

"Tapi hal macam itu diajarkan sejak sekolah dasar hyung, untuk perlindungan diri. Semakin dewasa artinya akan makin banyak yang di ajarkan di sekolah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan mencari tahu sendiri secara lebih bebas dan begitu dampak akhirnya." Jungkook mematikan televisinya, sedikit tertarik untuk melanjutkan cengkramanya bersama Taehyung malam ini.

"Apa itu akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku mereka memahaminya layaknya seseorang yang berpengalaman. Mengejutkan bukan?" Jungkook sedikit mengerutkan alis, bagaimana Taehyung tahu mereka memahaminya begitu baik?

"Sebenarnya hyung baca apa?"

Taehyung sedikit gelagapan. "Apa memangnya?" Jungkook memutar bola mata jengah. "Dari mana kau tahu mereka memahaminya dengan baik, Taehyungie hyung."

Taehyung mengusap belakang kepalanya canggung, lalu dirinya tertawa kaku. Jungkook masih menatapinya dengan raut penasaran. "Kau tahu, yang di sebut...apa sih namanya... Itu fanfiction. Kau tahu?" Jungkook membulatkan matanya.

"Kau membacanya?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Yah, karena aku menemukannya. Lihat ini." Taehyung menunjukkan poselnya, "mereka menjelaskan one night stand dengan sangat mudah. Dari mana anak-anak itu tahu hal-hal begini. Aku saja justru tidak mengerti." Jungkook mengambil alih ponsel Taehyung. Membaca cerita yang Taehyung tunjukan sekilas.

"Woah daebak." Dan begitu pula Jungkook terkesima.

"Satu hal lagi menggangguku. Di sana bagaimana bisa membuat orang yang tidak saling kenal bercinta dengan mudah, tidak masuk akal kau tahu. Maksudku kita saja yang... Anu tidak pernah melakukannya." Jungkook menendang tulang kering Taehyung keras. "Anu-anu apa?"

"Nonsense hyung, kau tahu kenapa sesuatu itu disebut bercinta? Karena kau melakukannya sudah dengan cinta sebelumnya. Kalau belum jatuh cinta lalu melakukan seks ya jangan disebut bercinta." Taehyung merengut tidak mengerti. Jungkook mengembalikan ponsel Taehyung. Sedikit tertawa melihat ekspresi aneh kekasihnya.

"Lagipula kenapa juga terlalu dipikirkan." Ucap Jungkook dibarengi tawa renyah.

"Kalian serius sekali. Membahas apa?" Jungkook dan Taehyung refleks menoleh. Min Yoongi datang dengan Mug—bergambar kumamon— berisi coklat hangat. Kemudian mengambil tepat duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Taehyung mau mengajak wanita one night stand katanya." Jungkook berucap ringan, membuat Min Yoongi menyemburkan coklat panasnya. Taehyung? Tentu saja sudah mendelik tidak suka.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak suka hal macam itu. Konsepku tentang cinta begitu murni. Aku cinta Jungkook ya aku akan bercinta dengannya." Yoongi mengeluarkan ekspresi muak mendengar kalimat Kim Taehyung.

"Pembicaraan kalian kotor sekali." Yoongi menaruh Mugnya di meja, yang di sambar cepat oleh Jungkook. "Jangan diminum jeon!" Dan dengan wajah muram Jungkook meletakkan Mug itu kembali.

"Benarkan? Aku saja diumur ini masih dibilang begitu? Bagaimana dengan bocah-bocah diluar sana?" Ucap Taehyung dramatis.

"Ku beri tahu, hal yang diajarkan di sekolah itu untuk keperluan perlindungan diri. Juga untuk keperluan kesehatan reproduksi. Bukan hal aneh membicarakan hal macam itu sekarang Tae. Hanya saja ku rasa mereka mencari tahu lebih banyak. Bagaimana ya menyebutnya...rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Haha." Jungkook mengangguk setuju, itu sama seperti argumennya di awal tadi.

"Buruk sekali." Gumam Taehyung.

"Tidak buruk, mereka memahaminya. Walaupun mereka mencari tahu, asal mereka memahami itu buruk, ku rasa tidak masalah. Jika mereka tahu dan mengerti itu tidak baik harusnya mereka mengindarinya kan?" Lanjut Min Yoongi. "Jungkook berhenti menatapi coklat hangatku begitu!" Jungkook mengeluarkan jurusnya. Menatap Min Yoongi dengan puppy eyes menggemaskan yang justru membuat Kim Taehyung terpana.

"Hentikan kook. Buat coklatmu sendiri sana." Taehyung melemparinya dengan kotak tissue. Jungkook merengut lalu beranjak ke dapur. Dia juga bisa membuat coklat hangat sendiri!

"Jimin kemana hyung? Tumben tidak menempelimu." Yoongi menyeruput coklat hangatnya kembali. "Studio, dari tadi sore."

"Latihan?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Taehyung mengangguk. Lalu sepersekian detik Jungkook datang padanya dengan satu gelas coklat panas. Bocah itu langsung duduk dipangkuan Taehyung. Menjatuhkan bokong beratnya sembarangan. "Berat, astaga." Tangan kerempeng Taehyung menahan tubuh berotot Jungkook. Tidak bohong, Jungkook itu berat. Yoongi hanya tertawa. Jungkook dengan mode ngambek itu luar biasa.

"Turun Jeon." Taehyung mencoba mendorong Jungkook menjauh. "Aku bisa mati nanti." Ucapnya ngos-ngosan. Tapi Jungkook menuli. Taehyung menghela nafas lelah, menyerah, membiarkan Jeon Jungkook duduk di pangkuannya layaknya bayi besar.

"Sudah berapa kali kalian bercinta?" Jungkook terbatuk, tersedak coklat panas. Taehyung tertawa dibelakangnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jungkook.

"Tidak pernah, Jungkook terlalu takut hyung." Taehyung menusuk-nusuk kecil pinggang Jungkook dengan jarinya. "Geli bodoh." Umpat Jungkook. Min Yoongi tertawa. "Seperti Jimin." Gumam Yoongi.

"Kalian juga belum pernah?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran. Min Yoongi menggeleng. "Pernah sekali, dia memintaku tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun." Jungkook refleks bangkit dari pangkuan Taehyung. Menatap Yoongi hyungnya antusias.

"Ceritakan! Ceritakan! Ceritakan!" Yah si antusias Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku pulang." Ketiganya menoleh mendapati Jimin masuk dengan tubuh penuh peluh. Tanpa menyapa tiga orang dia ruang tengah Jimin langsung mekuncur ke kamar. Mungkin sudah lelah.

"Sepertinya, tidak bisa ku ceritakan." Yoongi tergelak, meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Brengsek." Gumam Jungkook. Taehyung ikut tertawa lalu menarik Jungkook kembali duduk di pangkuannya. "Sudah, nanti kita praktek sendiri saja." Dan Jungkook menepuk kepala Taehyung keras dengan seluruh energinya.

 **End...**

Maaf yah aku hanya sedang gaje


	2. Chapter 2

**Random**

 _"You're all fucking stupid"_ Min Yoongi berucap dibarengi tawa mengejek begitu menyebalkan. Vkook, yoonmin.

 **Cast :** vkook, yoonmin

...

"Kook stop!" Min Yoongi mengerang, sedari tadi kepalanya pusing bukan main melihat Jungkook tidak berhenti bergerak. Bocah itu seperti anak hiperaktif yang tidak kenal lelah yang bisa di temukan di autis center. Bukan bermaksud kasar, Yoongi hanya benar-benar pusing.

Jungkook merengut dirinya berhenti memainkan bantal-bantal di kamar Yoongi. Menurut patuh karena hyung nya sudah memberi perintah.

Bosan tentu saja.

Jungkook bukan orang yang bisa diam, ia suka bergerak dan doyan makan. Bocah itu akan bergerak sampai tenaganya habis atau akan makan sampai rahangnya copot. Yoongi juga tidak habis pikir. Pagi tadi dirinya sudah mengeluh pada Namjoon karena ditinggalkan berdua dengan Jungkook. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja dirinya tidak terbiasa mengurus bayi besar itu. Apalagi biasanya Taehyung atau Jimin yang akan mengurus Jungkook dengan telaten seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Yoongi hanya tidak terbiasa.

"Hyung pesan makanan ya." Jungkook memasang wajah melasnya, nampak seperti manusia yang belum makan setengah tahun.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kau baru saja makan tadi."

"Tadi cuma makan camilan." Protes, tentu saja. Jungkook juga tidak suka hanya berdua di dorm dengan Yoongi. Apa-apa tidak boleh. "Ya hyung ya... Bayari." Mohonnya.

"Tidak Jungkook, pergi ke kamarmu dan main overwatch sana. Aku mau tidur." Min Yoongi menggulung tubuhnya di kasur, menggeret selimut membenamkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya di dalam selimut. Jungkook berdecak.

"Kejam."

Jungkook mengangkat kaki ogah-ogahan. Meninggalkan Min Yoongi yang melirik kepergian Jungkook dengan helaan lega. Dia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan baby Kookie.

...

"Hyung masih lama tidak?" Jungkook memainkan action figure ironman ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang ponsel di dekat telinganya. Menghubungi Taehyung. Sesekali dirinya mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh tiap mendapat jawaban dari Taehyung. Mungkin jawabannya tidak menyenangkan hati Jungkook.

"Tidak betah hyungie.. aku seperti tinggal dengan ibu tiri." Jungkook mencebik, membuat ekspresi lucu yang tidak bisa dilihat Taehyung. "Rindu Tae-hyung."

Jungkook menutup panggilannya setelah menggumam _'oke sampai jumpa'_ pada Taehyung, dengan segera melemparkan ponselnya di atas ranjang tidak peduli. Sebenarnya Jungkook bisa saja tidur karena tidak ada pekerjaan tapi matanya tidak mau terpejam dari tadi. Padahal biasanya dia hobi tidur.

"Aku harus melakukan apa, God." Erangnya frustasi. Bosan. Ditinggal dengan Yoongi hyung bukan pilihan yang baik. Kalau dengan Jimin atau Taehyung dirinya masih bisa main bersama. Atau kalau dengan hoseok dia bisa bercerita sepuasnya. Kalau dengan Seokjin, Jungkook pasti bisa dapat makan enak dan bisa kemanjakan lidah dan perutnya. Tapi Yoongi? Dewa tidur. Ah Jungkook malas membahasnya.

Sebenarnya beberapa member pergi karena urusan masing-masing. Namjoon hyung dan Jin hyung pergi katanya ada urusan dengan Bang PD. Lalu hoseok dan Jimin ke studio, latihan sepertinya, sebenarnya sih Jungkook bisa saja ikut tapi dia tidak di ajak. Gengsi kalau tiba-tiba mengekor seperti bocah.

Kalau Taehyung? Ada pekerjaan. Syuting reality show dengan siapalah namanya Jungkook tidak kenal. Tidak peduli Juga.

Masa bodoh lah Jungkook mau tidur saja.

...

Jimin pulang lebih awal, meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih betah distudio memperbaiki beberapa koreo dengan pelatih. Dahinya sedikit mengerut karena dorm begitu sepi.

"Yoongi hyung...Kook..." Matanya mengedar, tapi kosong. Dirinya tidak mencari Yoongi lebih jauh karena Jimin tahu pria itu pasti tidur di kamarnya. Oleh karena itu Jimin melangkah menuju kamar Maknae, membuka pintu pelan lalu tersenyum mendapati adik kesayangannya lelap sembarangan di atas ranjang.

"Haha pasti bosan ya.."

Jimin beranjak. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang lelap untuk membersihkan diri. Merasa lengket bekas keringat latihan.

 _Mungkin aku harus delivery makanan untuk Jungkook._

...

Yoongi baru saja bangun lalu mendapati Jimin menyiapkan makanan cepat saji dan beberapa kaleng soda di ruang makan. "Kenapa pesan makanan? Sebentar lagi kan waktu makan malam."

"Untuk Jungkook." Yoongi mendecih, tapi tetap membiarkan Jimin.

"Dimanja terus."

Jimin terkekeh mungkin kekasihnya itu cemburu. "Hyung kan tahu dia doyan makan." Jimin menyahuti, dirinya mengambil satu bungkus burger dan memberikannya pada Yoongi. "Kasihan kalau makannya menunggu Namjoon hyung dan Taehyung." Yoongi diam saja sih, tahu kalau Jimin itu cerewet kalau berhubungan dengan Jungkook. Mengalahkan perhatian untuk Yoongi sekalipun.

"Aku mau membangunkan Jungkook dulu." Dirinya beranjak meninggalkan Yoongi yang mengunyah burgernya malas.

...

Jimin berjalan diekori Jungkook yang berjalan dengan muka bantal khasnya. Tangannya mengucek mata. Seringkali menabrak sesuatu tiap langkahnya mengikuti Jimin, membuat yang lebih tua terlonjak kaget beberapa kali.

"Melek dulu Jungkook!" Protes Jimin.

"Sudah melek, barang-barangnya saja tidak mau minggir." Jimin menabok belakang kepala Jungkook keras, dibalas erangan tidak suka dari Jungkook . Mengeluh sakit berkali-kali mendramatisir seolah dirinya akan lupa ingatan karena bekas tabokan Jimin di belakang kepalanya.

"Aku akan amnesia. Argh." Erangnya, Jimin terkekeh geli.

"Taehyung pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Jimin dan Jungkook hanya menggeleng, keduanya sampai di ruang makan tepat saat Min Yoongi mengunyah gigitan terakhir burgernya, menatap Jungkook tidak senang.

"Yoongi hyung seperti akan membunuhku." Jungkook menunjuk Yoongi, seolah meminta perlindungan Jimin.

"Abaikan saja Kook. Makan. Mandi. Lalu kau bisa bermalas-malasan menunggu Taehyung pulang." Jungkook sih mengangguk saja. Lagipula makanan sudah di depan mata. Tidak boleh di biarkan nanti mubazir, dosa.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya saat Jimin dan Jungkook tengah asik berbincang dengan Yoongi yang hanya sibuk menyimak, seseorang masuk diikuti sapaan 'Aku pulang.'

Taehyung pulang dengan kantong kresek berisi makanan cepat saji.

Taehyung dan Jimin sejenak melongo menyadari sesuatu aneh, kemudian tergelak bersama karena keduanya membeli makanan yang sama untuk Jungkook.

"Yaah." Desah Jungkook kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu Jimin sudah pesan. Biar nanti di makan hyungdeul yang lain." Ucapnya dibarengi gelak tawa renyah. Jimin mengangguk menyetujui.

Lalu ketika seseorang kembali datang. Seokjin dan Namjoon muncul dengan kantong kresek yang sama persis seperti milik Taehyung.

"You're all fucking stupid, kalian benar-benar tidak berguna." Min Yoongi dan mulut pedasnya berucap dibarengi tawa mengejek begitu menyebalkan, meninggalkan Jimin, Taehyung dan Seokjin yang melongo tidak percaya.

...

Pe'ak semua wkwk

Gaje? Iya memang dibikin gaje.

Suka tidak suka kalau udah baca harus review. Tendang kalau tidak.


End file.
